Milk
English of cow's milk.]] Etymology From ; compare Danish , Dutch , West Frisian , German , Norwegian /mjølk, Swedish , Yiddish . Polish Pronunciation * , , ** , **: **: * Noun # A white liquid produced by the mammary glands of female mammals to nourish their young. From certain animals, especially cows, it is a common food for humans as a beverage or used to produce various dairy products such as butter, cheese, and yogurt. ## The lacteal secretion, practically free from colostrum, obtained by the complete milking of one or more healthy cows, and including the addition of limited amounts of vitamin A, vitamin D, and other carriers or flavoring ingredients identified as safe and suitable. # A white (or whitish) colored liquid obtained from a vegetable source such as soy beans, coconuts, almonds, rice, oats. Also called non-dairy milk. # An individual serving of milk. #: Table three ordered three '''milks'.'' (Formally: The guests at table three ordered three glasses of '''milk'.) Quotations * '''2007' September 24, Chris Horseman (interviewee), Emily Harris (reporter), “Global Dairy Demand Drives Up Prices”, Morning Edition, National Public Radio *: there's going to be that much less milk available to cover any other uses. Which means whether it's liquid milk or whether it's cheese or yogurt, the price gets pulled up right across the board. Derived terms * almond milk * bottle of milk * breast milk * chocolate milk * coconut milk * condensed milk * evaporated milk * flavored milk, flavoured milk * homogenized milk * milk bar * milk bottle * milk chocolate * milk float * milkmaid * milkman * milk of magnesia * milk pan * milk powder * milk product * milkshake * milk tooth * milky * nut milk * oat milk * rice milk * semi-skimmed milk * skim milk, skimmed milk * soy milk * whole milk Translations * Afar: * Afrikaans: * Ainu: * Albanian: * Arabic: , * Aramaic: *: Syriac: *: Hebrew: * Armenian: * Asturian: * Azeri: * Basque: * Bengali: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * * Catalan: * Chamicuro: * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: *: Mandarin: , *: Min Nan: ; * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Erzya: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Gujarati: * Haitian Creole: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: lacte * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Kannada: ಹಾಲು (haalu) * Karachay-Balkar: * Khmer: (dteuk doh) * Korean: (cow’s milk); ; * Kurdish: , * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lower Sorbian: * Macedonian: * Malay: * * Maltese: * Manx: * Maori: waiū, miraka * Marathi: * Mongolian: * Navajo: * * Norwegian: * Occitan: , * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Old English: * Old Irish: * * Persian: * Pitjantjatjara: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Rohingya: * Romagnolo: làt * Romani: * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: * Samoan: * Sanskrit: , * Santali: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: (Ekavian) , (Ijekavian) *: Roman: (Ekavian) , (Ijekavian) * Sicilian: * Sinhala: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * * * Telugu: , * Tetum: * Thai: * * * Tswana: (6) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: , * West Frisian: * Yiddish: * Finnish: * Greek: * Swahili: * Tagalog: References * FDA standard of identity for "milk". Verb # To express milk from (a mammal, especially a cow). #: The farmer '''milked' his cows.'' # To express any liquid (from any creature). # To talk or write at length about (a particular point). # To take advantage of (a situation). #: When the audience began laughing, the comedian '''milked' the joke for more laughs.'' Derived terms * milk it Translations * Afrikaans: * Armenian: * Basque: jetzi * Bosnian: , * Bulgarian: * Croatian: * Czech: dojit, podojit * Danish: * Dutch: * Erzya: потявтомс (potjavtoms) * Esperanto: * Estonian: lüpsma * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: * Kurdish: , , * Latvian: slaukt * Maltese: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: bleoghainn * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: мусти, помусти *: Roman: musti, pomusti * Slovak: dojiť * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: mjölka * Tagalog: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: αρμέγω (arméɣo), αμέλγω (amélɣo), απομυζώ (apomizó), "αποσπώ" (apospó) * Kurdish: , , * Latvian: slaukt, izspiest (sulu) * Persian: * Scottish Gaelic: bleoghainn * Swahili: * Swedish: mjölka * Finnish: , * German: durchkauen * Latvian: * Dutch: uitmelken * German: , * Greek: * Latvian: slaukt * Swahili: See also * * dairy * dairy product Category:1000 English basic words Category:Milk af:milk ang:milk ar:milk ast:milk zh-min-nan:milk ca:milk cs:milk de:milk et:milk el:milk es:milk eo:milk fa:milk fr:milk fy:milk ko:milk hy:milk io:milk id:milk it:milk kn:milk kk:milk sw:milk ku:milk lo:milk la:milk lt:milk li:milk hu:milk ml:milk nl:milk ja:milk no:milk oc:milk pl:milk pt:milk ru:milk simple:milk sr:milk fi:milk sv:milk ta:milk te:milk th:milk tr:milk uk:milk ug:milk vi:milk vo:milk zh:milk